1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an additive sealing or packing sleeve for large-calibered cannon ammunition, adapted for the protective treatment of the weapon barrel, which sleeve is constituted of a coated textile fabric which is assembled within a shell casing, in the form of a lining, wherein the fabric is coated to provide a support or carrier for a mixture constituted of wax and titanium dioxide.
In order to allow for the protection of the weapon barrel, so-called additive sealing sleeves are assembled within the shell casings. These sleeves are constituted of a fabric material forming a carrier or substrate which is coated with a mixture of wax and titanium dioxide. Upon firing, the additive sealing sleeve will combust or burn down, such that due to the melting off and the vaporization of the wax, there is formed a cooler layer on the wall of the barrel which protects the latter from the hot and corrosive combustion gases.
Thus, it has been ascertained that under the conditions of environmental experimentation at +63.degree. C., there is encountered a partial melting and run-off of the mixture. Due to the liquid wax, the propellent powder is then contaminated, and there is obtained an undesired phlegmatization or desensitizing effect. This has as a consequence, that the gas pressure will drop off during firing as a result of the slowed down combustion of the powder.
The utilization of a wax possessing a higher melting point will lead to the sealing sleeve burning down only incompletely, and that solid residues will remain within the weapon barrel. This leads to an endangerment of the operating personnel or gun crews during the firing of subsequent shots.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 27 09 247 there has known a process for the imparting of a predetermined life expectancy to a weapon barrel by means of a coating on the inner wall. For this purpose, there is contemplated that there be applied on the inner wall of the weapon barrel during manufacture thereof, a cooperating wear-resistant, high temperature-melting, and low heat-conductive coating. Through an addition of metallic oxides (preferably titanium dioxide), this coating is maintained at a thickness which will protect the barrel located therebelow from any damage censed by heat. This process does not come into consideration for the large-calibered artillery ammunition discussed herein, inasmuch as such coated barrels have presently not been introduced into use, and there is no permissible propellent powder available which can be replaced by the above-mentioned metallic oxides.